phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!/Show Dates
Dates for "Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!" 2011-12 Schedule *August 21, 2011- The Lakeland (FL) Center *August 26, 2011- WesBanco Arena, Wheeling, WV *August 28, 2011- Municipal Auditorium, Charlestown, WV *September 2, 2011- Warner Theatre, Erie, PA *September 3, 2011- SeaGate Convention Centre, Toledo, OH *September 4, 2011- Wharton Center for the Performing Arts, Michigan State University, East Lansing, MI *September 10, 2011- William D. Mullins Memorial Center, University of Massachusetts, Amherst, MA *September 16, 2011- Valley View Casino Center, San Diego, CA *September 17, 2011- The Granada Theatre, Santa Barbara, CA *September 18, 2011- William Saroyan Theatre at Fresno (CA) Convention Center *September 23, 2011- Fred Kavli Theatre at Thousand Oaks (CA) Civic Arts Plaza *September 24-25, 2011- Terrace Theater, Long Beach, CA *September 30-October 2, 2011- Orleans Arena, Las Vegas, NV *October 7, 2011- Redding (CA) Convention Center *October 8, 2011- Stockton (CA) Arena *October 9, 2011- Lawlor Events Center, Reno, NV *October 14-15, 2011- US Airways Center, Phoenix, AZ *October 21, 2011- i wireless Center, Moline, IL *October 22, 2011- Wells Fargo Arena, Des Moines, IA *October 23, 2011- Xcel Energy Center, St. Paul, MN *October 28, 2011- Expo Center at the Memorial Coliseum, Fort Wayne, IN *October 29, 2011- Covelli Centre, Youngstown, OH *October 30, 2011- Wolstein Center, Cleveland (OH) State University *November 4, 2011- Palace Theatre, Columbus, OH *November 5, 2011- Palace of Auburn Hills, MI *November 6, 2011- Bankers Life Fieldhouse, Indianapolis, IN *November 12, 2011- Cambria County War Memorial Arena, Johnstown, PA *November 13, 2011- Crouse-Hinds at Oncenter Complex, Syracuse, NY *November 18, 2011- The Hanover Theatre for the Performing Arts, Worcester, MA *November 19, 2011- XL Center, Hartford, CT *November 20, 2011- Sun National Bank Center, Trenton, NJ *November 25, 2011- State Theatre, New Brunswick, NJ *November 26, 2011- Tsongas Center at UMass Lowell (MA) *November 27, 2011- Performing Arts Center, Providence, RI *December 2, 2011- Hershey (PA) Theatre *December 3, 2011- Reading Eagle Theatre at Sovereign Center, Reading, PA *December 4, 2011- Mohegan Sun Arena at Casey Plaza, Wilkes-Barre, PA *December 9-10, 2011- Lyric Opera House, Baltimore, MD *December 11, 2011- Ted Constant Convocation Center, Old Dominion University, Norfolk, VA *December 16, 2011- Lakefront Arena, University of New Orleans (LA) *December 18, 2011- Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA *December 20-21, 2011- Theatre for the Performing Arts, Baton Rouge, LA *December 23, 2011- Frank Erwin Center, University of Texas, Austin, TX *December 28, 2011- Laredo (TX) Energy Arena *December 29, 2011- State Farm Arena, Hidalgo, TX *December 30, 2011- Toyota Center, Houston, TX *December 31, 2011- Selena Auditorium at the American Bank Center, Corpus Christi, TX *January 6, 2012- Paramount Theatre, Oakland, CA *January 7-8, 2012- San Jose (CA) Civic Auditorium *January 13, 2012- Rabobank Arena Theater, Bakersfield, CA *January 14-15, 2012- Citizens Business Bank Arena, Ontario, CA *January 20, 2012- Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR *January 21, 2012- ShoWare Center, Kent, WA *January 22, 2012- Comcast Arena at Everett (WA) *January 27-29, 2012- Pacific Coliseum, PNE Complex, Vancouver, BC *February 3-4, 2012- Wells Fargo Theatre, Colorado Convention Center, Denver, CO *February 5, 2012- Pikes Peak Center, Colorado Springs, CO *February 9-10, 2012- Chaifetz Arena, St. Louis (MO) University *February 11, 2012- Independence (MO) Events Center *February 17-18, 2012- Knoxville (TN) Civic Auditorium *February 19, 2012- University of Tennessee-Chattanooga (TN) McKenzie Arena *February 24, 2012- Colonial Life Arena, University of South Carolina, Columbia, SC *February 25, 2012- Roanoke (VA) Performing Arts Theatre *February 26, 2012- Patriot Center, George Mason University, Fairfax, VA *March 2, 2012- BankAtlantic Center, Sunrise, FL *March 3, 2012- Maxwell C. King Center for the Performing Arts, Melbourne, FL *March 4, 2012- Germain Arena, Fort Myers, FL *March 8-9, 2012- Tampa Bay Times Forum, Tampa, FL *March 10, 2012- Moran Theatre, Jacksonville, FL *March 11, 2012- University of Central Florida Arena, Orlando, FL *March 16, 2012- Von Braun Center Concert Hall, Huntsville, AL *March 17, 2012- BJCC Concert Hall, Birmingham, AL *March 18, 2012- Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS *March 23, 2012- North Charleston (SC) Performing Arts Center *March 24, 2012- Florence (SC) Civic Center *March 25, 2012- BI-LO Center, Greenville, SC *March 30, 2012- War Memorial Auditorium, Greensboro (NC) Coliseum Complex *March 31, 2012- Durham (NC) Performing Arts Center *April 1, 2012- Time Warner Cable Arena, Charlotte, NC *April 5-10, 2012- The Theater at Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY *April 12-15, 2012- Westchester County Center, White Plains, NY *April 17-18, 2012- St. George Theatre, Staten Island, NY *April 19-20, 2012- Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, NY *April 21-22, 2012- IZOD Center, East Rutherford, NJ *May 1-13 2012- Arena Ciudad de México, Mexico City, DF, Mexico (Performances, titled Disney's Phineas y Ferb: El mejor show ¡En vivo!, featured a soundtrack with the Latin American voice cast en español.) 2012-13 Schedule Some of the cities on the 2011-12 tour were revisited in 2012-13, with some new venues added and others removed. Returning 2011-12 Venues *August 19, 2012 - Lakeland (FL) Civic Center *August 24, 2012 - WesBanco Arena, Wheeling, WV *August 26, 2012 - Municipal Auditorium, Charlestown, WV *September 1, 2012 - Seagate Center, Toledo, OH *September 27, 2012 - Valley View Casino Center, San Diego, CA *September 28, 2012 - Fred Kavalli Theatre, Thousand Oaks, CA *September 29-30, 2012 - Terrace Theatre, Long Beach, CA *October 4-6, 2012 - Orleans Arena, Las Vegas, NV *October 12-13, 2012 - USAirways Center, Phoenix, AZ *October 19, 2012 - iWireless Center, Moline, IL *October 20, 2012 - Wells Fargo Arena, Des Moines, IA *October 21, 2012 - Xcel Energy Center, St. Paul, MN *October 27, 2012 - Palace Theatre, Columbus, OH *November 2, 2012 - The Palace of Auburn Hills (MI) *November 8, 2012 - The Crouse-Hinds at the Oncenter, Syracuse, NY *November 11, 2012 - XL Center, Hartford, CT *November 15-16, 2012 - Hanover Theatre for the Performing Arts, Worchester, MA *November 17, 2012 - Tsongas Center at UMass Lowell (MA) *November 18, 2012 - Performing Arts Center, Providence, RI *November 23-24, 2012 - State Theatre, New Brunswick, NJ *November 25, 2012 - Sun National Bank Center, Trenton, NJ *November 30, 2012 - Reading Eagle Theater at the Sovereign Center, Reading, PA *December 1, 2012 - Hershey Theater, Hershey, PA *December 2, 2012 - Mohegan Sun Arena at Casey Plaza, Wilkes Barre, PA *January 19, 2013 - San Jose (CA) Civic Auditorium *January 20, 2013 - Paramount Theatre, Oakland, CA *January 26, 2013 - ShoWare Arena, Kent, WA *January 27, 2013 - Comcast Arena at Everett (WA) *February 3, 2013 - Pikes Peak Center, Colorado Springs, CO *February 8, 2013 - Independence (MO) Events Center *February 9-10, 2013 - Chaifetz Arena, St. Louis (MO) University *February 15-16, 2013 - Knoxville (TN) Civic Auditorium *February 17, 2013 - University of Tennessee Chattanooga- (TN) McKenzie Arena New Venues and Name Changes *August 31, 2012 - Canton (OH) Memorial Civic Center *September 7, 2012 - Lila Cockerell Theatre, San Antonio, TX *September 9, 2012 - Foster Communications Coliseum, San Angelo, TX *September 14-16, 2012 - Abraham Chavez Theatre, El Paso, TX *September 21, 2012 - Community Center Theatre, Sacramento, CA *October 18, 2012 - Pershing Center, Lincoln, NE *November 3, 2012 - The Theatre at Dow Event Center, Saginaw, MI *November 9, 2012 - Broome County Veterans' Memorial Arena, Binghamton, NY *November 10, 2012 - Shea's Performing Arts Center, Buffalo, NY *December 6, 2012 - Credit Union Centre, Regina, SK, Canada *December 7-8, 2012 - Brandt Centre, Saskatoon, SK, Canada *December 9, 2012 - MTS Centre, Winnipeg, MB, Canada *December 10, 2012 - Ralph Engelstad Arena, University of North Dakota, Grand Forks, ND *December 15, 2012 - General Motors Centre, Oshawa, ON, Canada *December 16, 2012 - Scotiabank Place, Ottawa, ON, Canada *December 20-26, 2012 - Theatre St-Denis Number 1, Montreal, PQ, Canada (Three shows - 12/22 at 11 AM, 12/23 at 2:30 PM, and 12/26 at 11 AM - were performed with the English soundtrack. The remaining shows were done by the French-Canadian voice cast under the title of Phineas et Ferb: Le meillurs tournée sur scène!) *December 28, 2012 - WFCU Centre, Windsor, ON, Canada [Cancelled due to weather] *December 29, 2012 - Copps Coliseum, Hamilton, ON, Canada *January 4, 2013 - Raffi Armenian Theatre, Centre in the Square, Kitchener, ON, Canada *January 5, 2013 - K-Rock Centre, Kingston, ON, Canada *January 6, 2013 - Budweiser Gardens, London, ON, Canada *January 11-13, 2013 - Rogers Centre, Toronto, ON, Canada *January 25, 2013 - Theatre of the Clouds at The Rose Garden, Portland, OR (New location) *January 31, 2013 - Budweiser Events Center, Loveland, CO *February 1-2, 2013 - Bellco Theatre, Colorado Convention Center, Denver, CO (Venue name change) Category:Real World Articles Category:Lists Category:D